the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Abu
'Abu '''is a small monkey and a supporting character in Disney's 1992 animated feature film, ''Aladdin. A mischievous thief with a love for all things valuable, Abu serves as Aladdin 's best friend, confidant and loyal partner-in-crime. Background As mentioned above, Abu is Aladdin's pet monkey, who is obsessed with shiny items, due to his occupation as a thief, in addition to being a kleptomaniac. In the episode of the Aladdin television series, "Seems Like Old Crimes", it is revealed that, long before the events of the first film, Abu originally worked for a traveling circus of thieves, consisting of himself, a duo named Minos and Fatima, and Aziz. Abu served as the group's pickpocket and actually met Aladdin after making an attempt to steal his money. After an adventure together, the two eventually became friends. Bio Personality Unlike Aladdin, who steals to survive, Abu is a talented kleptomaniac, with unshakable urges to steal whatever catches his interests, be it riches, food, or anything else. This can land him into quite a bit of trouble and appears to even frustrate Aladdin from time to time. Abu can also be quite selfish in this regard, as he takes more than he needs. Nevertheless, the monkey has redeemable qualities, and at his core is a soft heart. When he and Aladdin noticed two starving children, Abu initially showed disgust towards the idea of donating his food, but he came around fairly quickly, being both influenced by Aladdin's kindness and his own sense of morality. Despite his antagonistic traits, Abu is amongst Aladdin's most loyal and loving companions. The two share mutual admiration for one another, and so much so on Abu's part that the monkey can become rather jealous when Aladdin's attention is given to someone else, as seen when he and the street-rat first met the beautiful Princess Jasmine . For the sake of Aladdin's happiness, however, Abu is willing to put up with quite a bit of nonsense, such as being turned into an elephant to disguise himself as Aladdin's extravagant mode of transportation in hopes of winning over Jasmine and her father, the Sultan. In the television series, Abu is often paired with the far more antagonistic and greedy Iago , whose over-the-top actions often force Abu to act as a "voice of reason", a trait not seen in the original film. This indicates Abu's ability to grow and mature. Even so, Abu has had occasional instances of slipping back into his thieving tendencies, which was the center of the episode "To Cure a Thief". Physical Appearance Abu is a male with brown fur and light brown hands, ears, and face. And he wears a red vest and red and purple fez. Skills and Abilities Trivia *Abu will meet Ed, Edd, n Eddy in Ed, Edd, n Eddy meet Aladdin * Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Monkeys Category:Primates Category:Pets Category:Sidekicks Category:Adventurers Category:Thieves Category:Misschievous Characters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Paranoid Category:Comic Relief Category:Kleptomaniacs Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:Non Force Sensitive characters